


#8: frost

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#8: frost

~*~

He has been in love with his brilliant friend for years but he never dares saying so, for every time he lets conversation drift to the topic of emotions, Holmes' eyes stop him dead in his tracks, those grey eyes of eternal winter.

~*~


End file.
